


Skyfall

by Faraheim



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Goodbye Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: They say fate is in your hands but Neji's hands are tied.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Skyfall

When he finally slides in he nearly shakes.

She's warm and slippery and he thinks he's never felt like this before. His whole body trembles and he tightens his hold around her stomach. Chest pressed to her back. The only thing separating them is her half undone thin yukata.

He's never felt something so hot. Her body runs hotter, he thinks hotter than anyone he knows. Any time his hand touches her skin he can feel her burning, radiating her life into his cold veins.

She rasps "Neji- .. _ ah! _ ... _ there _ ." and her nails sink into the underside of his thigh. " _ Yes _ " she moans delicately. 

She's different like this. Her strength and her fury, gone. All that is left is her softness and supple naivety. She's as lost as him, hands indecisive and avoiding gaze. Encouraged mostly by her medical knowledge. 

Yet she's the one that looked at him with her green Konoha eyes and boldly told him to slip in from behind her. She had reddened immediately but he thinks if he had to start any kind of decision they'd still be sitting seiza on the white futon.

He shudders and his cock gives a responding twitch to her walls choking him, trying to get him deeper. He groans and his head falls to her neck. Neji breathes her in, his hands twitch with phantom pangs. Greedy. Wants to touch every inch of her.

Her pink hair falls in waterfalls around her shoulders sticking to her skin by sweat. He slides his fingers and moves her long hair out of the way. Her pale neck greets him so the only thing Neji can do is kiss it. Stealing from her -giving her his firsts- first kiss, the first time. He's got nothing else for her. Even if he feels he could give her his life had she asked for it.

He's controlled and quiet in a way that disturbs plenty a person but now he feels unhinged. His hands grip her everywhere and he thinks she’ll be marked come tomorrow. Feels a storm waking inside his sternum, under his ribs. He’s not going to see her after tomorrow, will never memorize what his touch looks on her. 

He's plunging inside her chasing the slick and heat. World fading away, trying to remember this place and time, away from what he cannot covet. Driving hard into her warm cunt just to hear her moans and he's greedy were no one can admonish him. So he slips out and she almost sobs. His name falls from her lips with a whine.

He kneels and turns her over. He’s broken he thinks, carved out for her.

She notices his eyes on her face and she covers her eyes, her face and her beautiful flushed cheeks with her two Kunoichi hands. 

Neji takes the time so he can imprint her in his memory, flushed with perspiration, yukata hanging from her mint green Koshi himo belt cinching her waist, her soft perky chest uncovered and a pink nipple poking out breath haggard.

He lets her have her modesty while his eyes focus intensely at his own hands, tenderly uncovering, sliding softly until they lay on her thighs. He gulps, opening her legs to see her. She's flushed and wet there. So perfect.

His cock jerks at the vision she makes. He's only seen something like this, once in one of his father's things when he was cleaning old boxes. A scroll fell and suddenly there were naked women in less than modest positions.

Sakura looks like that now. Perfect and dreamlike. Like a fairy, some artist immortalized in ink and parchment.

"Don't look." Sakura says behind her hands, one green eye peeks from between her fingers.

He nods and doesn't look. 

He tastes.

At the first feel of his tongue on her, she quivers. It doesn't taste bad just different, tangy and human in a way he can't describe. Wet, salty and just something  _ more _ . Delicious -he tries not to think- he licks her, sucks her throbbing clit until he finds what she likes and what makes her bite her screams. She's got her hands on his hair promptly and she moves her hips chasing his mouth. 

Then she shakes when he uses his fingers and tries to taste her inside, her opening tries to suck his tongue deeper and he almost gives in to the need that licks at his nerve endings.

_ Yes yes yes yes please- Neji more, more. _ She prays.

He feels king. Actor of his actions, free.

She's no longer covering herself. Now her eyes are pools of green, dark as night. She's greedy too. For him.

This time she watches him. Her gaze drinks him up. She sees his hands on her legs parting them. Sees his cock jut tall and proud (for her) and she looks at his eyes waiting for him.

He must be flushed already but heat invades his cheeks and he lowers his eyes.

She's so fierce and unafraid sometimes. She's bright and perfect. She's too much for someone like him. Someone that has nothing to give her, not even fake promises.

Her feminine hand falls on his hand, the feel of her calluses and scars bring him back to the present and he shakes his negative thoughts.

Her legs open wide and he watches as his cock slides home, inch by inch. Swallowed inside her. The sight leaves his mouth dry. It feels so slick so- buttery soft.

He moans and bottoms up. God, she feels so-

She moves fast and then he's looking up at her.

Sakura perches up on top of him, eyes glazed. She licks her lips and moves, at first slow. Gauging. Then she finds a rhythm that has them gasping. Sakura smiles and it doesn't reach her eyes. She starts rocking fast, almost desperate into him. Taking him.

He feels the same. A moment so important and at the same time so final. Unable to forget that this is the last time he will be this close to her.

"Come inside." She orders softly He burns under her, nerve endings thrumming with electricity. He can only follow her orders at this point so he does.

  
  


**_8 years later_ **

He walks down the market his son's hand clutched in his larger one. He looks down at his dark brown hair and winces. Neji had to cut a chunk of hair because his son was playing with bubble gum. Neji for the life of him can't imagine what prompted him to put it in his hair. 

He cried for two hours before Neji had permission to even cut out the matted mess of gum.

He stands in line waiting for the vendor to attend to him while his son entertains himself with the produce. Neji looks around, it's a busy day seems like. Many civilians are out and about. He's thinking about what to buy when a spot of pink in his peripheral calls his attention. He turns.

It's  _ her _ .

It's been so long since he’d last seen her. Her hair is short now. Jounin uniform in mint condition but she still wears the silver ring on her finger. 

She looks directly at him as if feeling his gaze and she smiles walking towards him.

"Hey there, strangers." Sakura says mouth curved in mirth. Neji can't help but smile.

His kid stops fondling the grapes and looks up big green eyes wide. 

"Mom!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lil baby wanted hair like his momma yes he did, lol 
> 
> In my mind, it was like a complicated thing and Sakura was like just _try_ to stop me from having Neji as my husband, bitch I dare u. And she made it happen but first sweet angst smutty sex bc of reasons
> 
> all mistakes are mine especially if I used any Japanese accessories wrong, only google helped me here.


End file.
